


Unease

by Iced_Coffee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Detective Frisk, Detective frisk is on the case, Frisk sort of remembers resets, Non-Binary Frisk, Something Isn't Right, The Ruins (Undertale), Things change after resets, Undertale Saves and Resets, Undertale Spoilers, What's Wrong with Toriel?, gender neutral frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iced_Coffee/pseuds/Iced_Coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk is suspicious of Toriel. She isn't as nice as she looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Ruins

They felt uneasy.

She was much too nice.  
Too kind, too accepting, too loving… 

Too perfect.

That fact alone send alarm bells ringing throughout their mind. 

They couldn’t help but recall the words of that mysterious anxious flower, he was so nice to them, even after crushing his flowers in their fall, as nice as he was, they couldn't help but heed his words, _**“Not everyone is as they seem, be careful, alright?”** _ they silently repeated his words, it was unheard of before, everyone was nice and helpful... _Things must be different down here,_ they decided, _I'll get to the bottom of this!_

And as she led them inside her house, a grin of determination over took their face and, their mind leapt into high gear, their eyes hungerly searching the surroundings for clues.

Almost as if it was foreseen by the golden flower, they slowly pieced together the odd occurrences that surrounded her, and they noticed the cracks in her carefully built facade, She wasn't the gentle, loving monster they thought she was.

The way her eyes darted around, when she thought they weren't looking, it was almost as if she was waiting for something, or someone... A signal perhaps..?

Her previously gentle smile, now seemed forced, and hesitant at times, almost as if she didn't know how to act around them.

Her home, formerly looked warm and comforting, now seemed haphazardly put together, almost as if she wasn’t expecting a guest in her home at all… 

What was even more curious, was the fact that she never asked for their name. It must be basic etiquette, even in such a place as this, to ask for ones name!

Their suspicion only grew stronger after they saw the flash of annoyance across her features, after asking one too many questions.

This, paired with the flowers words, made them quite suspicious indeed. A frown furrowed their lips as they pondered why such a person would continue to be surrounded with questionable instances... As their mind wandered, so did their feet. Their absent mindedness ended up leading around the small house, and up to a peculiar door. The handle was well worn, unlike anything else in the house, and the wood was stained with a burgundy substance. Their frown deepened, and their small hand reached for the handle.


	2. Chapter 2

She was uncertain.

 

They were too optimistic. It was quite unnerving, especially for a child trapped in an underground cave, with almost no hope of escape. 

 

And despite that fact that she had no clue how to act around children, save for,  _ ahem,  _ **_incapacitating_ ** them.

 

However, despite them being far too cheerful, and their unbridled optimism, they were far too curious for their own good.  Their constant questions, and endless loop of “But, why” nearly had her tearing her hair out.  She couldn’t stop the annoyance crossing her features after yet another,  **stupid** question.

 

It was quickly smothered of course, she couldn't afford to drop her facade in front of her company, anymore than she already has that is, if her darting eyes wes anything to go by. She certainly didn’t want to go hungry again, the inferior creatures that lurked here were less than edible.

 

She was, however, unquestionably confused as to how the child had not even questioned her odd mannerisms. Her darting eyes, hesitant smile, unkempt home, and lack of basic etiquette, she was quite surprised that they weren’t even the slightest suspicious of her. 

  
Perhaps it was for the best. Not for them of course, but for her? She let a chuckle pass her lips. She wouldn’t go hungry for  _**weeks** _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Defiantly not as she seems.

**Author's Note:**

> So I ended up writing Toriel's Point of View. I might continue this story thing, switching from Frisk's POV and other characters that they meet along the way to the surface.


End file.
